


The Third Child

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Elrond grew impatient, waiting for the birth of his newborn child. He didn't plan on Lindir and Glorfindel causing so many problems in one day. Oh, the joys of being the Elven Lord of Rivendell.Written for LadyLindariel.





	The Third Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLindariel (Morwen80)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/gifts).



> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is for LadyLindariel.

The sunshine burst forth through the window, letting some light into the Last Homely House. Elrond, the dark-haired elven lord, paced from one end of the hallway to the next. The tall arched ceiling gave away some comfort for the elven lord. It was this comfort that he needed to get through this most important task.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!” Celebrían’s screams protruded from the closed doors.

It was this sound that Elrond could hardly stand, and yet he knew he had to grin and bear it. But was it enough to slake his yearning to poke through the door and witness the birth of their third child?

“Not to worry, my lord.” Lindir, the dark-haired elven musician, continued playing his lute. “I am sure they will have the operation done soon!”

“You’re one to talk,” Elrond smirked. “Been playing your instrument a lot, during this turbulent time?”

“Well, it’s not my fault we can hear your wife’s screams,” Lindir shook his head.

“Those screams will pass and I will become a father yet again,” Elrond said, cheekily.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!” Celebrían screamed in agony.

“Oh yes!” Lindir said, pleased with this new development. “I can see that.”

“Look at this!” Glorfindel, the golden-haired elf, struck a pose. “Look at me! I am the best dwarf there is and ever was!”

“We do not make fun of dwarves here, Glorfindel,” Elrond spoke in a cheeky manner. “Dwarves are greedy, but they can be useful.”

“I didn’t say that!” Lindir shook his head, as he played another tune.

 _“I am Lord Elrond,_  
I come from Mount Doom,   
Where the grass grows and bloom!   
I am the worst elven lord around,   
All because I let that man steal the Ring abound!”

“Hooray Lord Elrond! Yes!” Lindir fist pumped the air.

“Very impolite,” Elrond said, keeping his voice even.

“What? You would do the same for me. Admit it!” Lindir chuckled happily.

The door creaked opened. Out walked an elven nursemaid with golden-hair and donned in a blue dress and a white apron. She looked at Elrond, getting his attention with a few simple words, “Celebrían will see you now.”

“Oh, thank you.” Elrond sighed in relief. He raised an eyebrow at Lindir, pointing out, “Keep playing. We’ll save your musical abilities for another time.”

“I’ve always got time.” Lindir cracked a smile.

“That’s what I fear,” Elrond said, heading inside his and Celebrían’s room.

~o~

This room was tranquil, featuring tapestries of elves walking through the woods, as well as a jewelry box depicting an elven horse, sitting on the dresser table. And there, sitting on their bed, was Celebrían cradling their newborn.

He approached his wife, keen on holding the babe. That is if his wife let him.

“Look Elrond,” Celebrían laughed joyously. “Our new baby!”

“Arwen,” he said, gently rubbing the babe’s head. “Welcome to Rivendell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
